This invention is related to reversible drive means and more particularly to searchlight drive means and apparatus.
An example of a motor controlled lamp is known from U.S. Pat. RE No. 29,266, reissued Jun. 14, 1977. In this patent there is described an electric controlled lamp capable of being controlled from a remote location utilizing a pair of reversible electrical motors which are mounted within the lamp housing. Friction clutch means are included between the gears and the associated components. The arrangement requires stop means relating to the vertical axis of adjustment. Although the arrangement as disclosed in this patent does not require conductor rings and brushes, it does require the use of friction clutch means and stop means to accomplish the adjustment of the lamp and limitation of movement in the vertical and horizontal directions.
According to the prior art, the problem of protecting the connecting cables to the lamp and motor drives is normally accomplished by stop limits or other clutch means to prevent the cabling from being damaged as the motor is driven beyond the limits of the cabling configuration.